Kiss in the Rain
by kat386
Summary: Quil and Claire share their first kiss.


**Quil and Claire have their first kiss.**

We all piled in my old truck; everyone had a bag of groceries in their hands. Seth, Paul and Jared were all piled in the back seat and Embry, Claire and I were shoved in the front. We were planning on having a bonfire tonight, but dark clouds were looming over our heads and I had a feeling our plans were going to be ruined. Claire- who had had a headache all day- rested her head on my shoulder and turned her face into my chest. The smell of her sweet Strawberries and Cream shampoo wafted up to my nostrils and I couldn't help but breathe in the glorious smell. I kissed her on the forehead quickly before pulling out of the parking spot.

Loud, booming, cracks of thunder sounded all around us and I pressed on the gas a little bit harder. Claire had been living with Sam and Emily because the rest of her family had decided to move to Olympia. Her parents knew our situation so they had talked to Sam and Emily and they made arrangements for Claire to stay with them. She was very close to her Aunt and Uncle, so she was thrilled to be living with them. I was just thrilled she didn't move three hours away from me.

I finally pulled into the driveway of the little yellow house. It was very cute in the 'grown up have your own family' way. Just as I was about to open the door, one last loud clap of thunder rang out before it started pouring. I don't mean a cute little drizzle that you want to run around in. I mean hard core, I can hardly see the yellow of the house pouring. All the guys groaned before grabbing the bags and sprinting towards the house. I turned towards Claire, "You ready?"

She shook her head yes, "As ready as I'll ever be."

I handed her one bag and took the other two. The past week or two there had been a weird tension between us. Whereas before our relationship was so easy it had recently started to become more complicated. We could still talk to each other about anything but neither of us had come out about how we feel although it was obvious everyone could tell.

I opened the door and jumped out, Claire was right behind me, hopping out of the driver's seat and into the downpour. She darted out in front of me but quickly stopped. I ran up to catch with her (by this time we were both soaked) and I soon realized her dilemma. The brown paper bag that our groceries were piled in was sopping wet and the bottom was about to collapse. I looked at my two bags and found that I was in the same situation.

The bottom of her bags gave out only a minute before my own did. There were now packages of hotdogs, hamburgers and bottles of ketchup and mustard mixed in with bits of mushy paper lying haphazardly at our feet.

We both burst out laughing at the exact same time. Sometime during the duration of my belly laugh I just stopped. I completely stopped laughing and just stared at Claire. I looked at her heart shaped face. I saw the way her dark brown-almost black- hair clung to her face as fat drops of water rolled off of her. I noticed how incredibly long her eyelashes were, even without the aid of makeup. I marveled at her plump pink lips and longed to know what they tasted like.

That's when it hit me. The girl I loved was here with me. Why was I wasting this precious time? We wouldn't live forever. I needed her to know how I felt. Words wouldn't express it though. I needed to show her.

I stepped around the discarded pile of what was now garbage and she stopped laughing as I came near her. I heard her take in a sharp breath as my hot hand came up to the side of her neck. She subconsciously licked her lips and moved closer to me.

I swooped down and my lips hungrily crashed against her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I moved mine down to her tiny waist. Her back was slightly arched and I was leaning over her tiny frame. The rain continued to pour down, but we paid no attention to it.

I poked my tongue out gently outlining her lips. She understood what I was trying to ask and she parted her lips slightly allowing me access to her mouth. My tongue lightly brushed hers and her taste overwhelmed me. She tasted sweet, but not too sweet. And she was clean; she wasn't overpowered by floral perfumes like other girls I've kissed. Her soft tongue brushed mine back and I could kiss her like this for the rest of our lives. But I realized that we couldn't, especially considering I could sense all the guys inside watching us.

I pulled away and she seemed to understand, because she didn't protest. I leaned my forehead against hers and both of our breathing was heavy and erratic. She pulled away from me and softly smiled before leading the way to the front door.

She kissed me lightly on the cheek before whispering, "We'll talk later?"

I quickly nodded yes and she smiled pushing the door open. I could hear loud footsteps, groans of springs in couches and scrapes of chair legs on the ground as everyone ran around trying to look as if they hadn't just been watching us.

We entered the little hall and puddles quickly formed at our feet. Emily rushed towards us with soft towels wrapping us both up.

"Um, we lost the groceries in the rain. Sorry guys," she said to no one in particular. "I guess we're not going to have that bonfire tonight."

"Claire, why don't you go on upstairs and change into some dry clothes," Sam said. "We don't want you getting sick."

She smiled softly at me before disappearing up the stairs. I turned back to look at Sam, who was smirking with his eyebrows raised. I guess Claire and I won't be the only ones having a talk tonight.


End file.
